The way of the star
by Girl Q
Summary: A very powerful young woman gets send to the village to get trained by Naruto, but he soon finds out her family has a whole different agenda. The star will rise and the world will burn


_Authors note: Hey guys I know I haven´t posted in a while. I was in Italy with my family. This story here came to me while I was bored AF and driving to the wonderful land of the cardboard bread and of the pizza. It was four am and I thought about the dojutso, because what else does a gal have to do at four am, while you start to get a headache from the terrible peppermint gum your father is chewing. (I fucking hate peppermint. Uh swearing now I have to rate it K. No I´m not cause I´m a gangster bitches. Damn again? Girl you need to get your shit together. Bruh) Well let´s go._

 **The** **way of the star by** **Girl Q**

A force greater than anyone's seen

Given generations to generation, higher and higher

Born to the dynasty of fire

The beginning and the ending

Close your eyes before it goes to far

The world will burn

Beware the power of the star

Chapter 1

The Rise of the star

„Hey old man. Give me another bowl of ramen".

„Are you sure Naruto. You had six bowls already. "

„Well I´m preparing for a big mission and I need to keep up my strength. "

The old man just chuckled and served Naruto another bowl of his delicious pork ramen.

After finishing his eight bowl of ramen Naruto stood up and decided to take a walk. He walked around the hidden leaf village and looked at all the workers preparing the village for Taito Kaze. It was one of the most popular fests in the whole land. Once every twenty years a star comes very close to earth. This is of course no ordinary star or so Sakura told him. His body still hurts from the massive kick she gave him, when he had no clue what Taito Hoshi was all about.

"Hey Naruto", Rock Lee screamed. He had volunteered to help with the preparations. To be honest he just saw another training method in it. Rock Lee ran over to him, full of excitement.

"Aren´t you also super pumped for the festival Naruto? I´m so excited and Tenten too. She said the increase of Chakra the star will give her, will make her more skilled than ever. Is that Neji over there? I have to go to him and tell him about my new training. Good bye Naruto."

Then he ran off again towards Neji. Naruto smiled mischievously, because Neji´s expression, when Bushy Brows ran towards him with both arms in the air, was just priceless. Neji recognized Narutos expression and looked like he wanted to murder him. Naruto just laughed it off and decided to go back to his apartment.

Just when he tried to open the door an out of breath Sakura jumped over the roofs to him.

"Naruto….Naruto…..I"

"What's up Sakura? Why so out of breath?" Naruto answered, while thinking if he should have taken some ramen to go from Ichiraku.

Sakura was desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Naruto it's urgent. Kakashi has called us. We have a new, very important guest in our village. We were requested to guard her".

"Her? Wait who are we talking about?"

"No time Naruto. Let's go".

And with this sentence she turned around and ran off and Naruto had no choice, but to follow her.

After a while they reached the Hokage building.

"I´m back Kakashi Sensei and I brought Naruto with me, just as you requested."

"God job", Kakashi answered.

Naruto was confused and that he made clear.

"So what's going on Sensei? What special person should we guard and why do I have to do it? I really need to get back to my training and I have no time to guard some girl"

Sakura turned around to Naruto and he swore he could see little flames burning inside her eyes.

"How could you say such a disrespectful thing to Kakashi Sensei? Your Hokage I might add. I´m going to strangle you to….." She screamed full of fury, waving her hands in the air.

"Stop Sakura", Kakashi said quickly, "Naruto this is no ordinary person we are talking about Akita Hoshi-Santé."

OK Naruto might not be as informed as Sakura about the people in the land, but even he knew who the Hoshi-Santé family were.

The head of the Hoshi-Santé clan was a very powerful man. His name was Sentoki Hoshi-Santé and he was known far beyond their borders. His ancestors were known to be Feudal Lords, Hokages and even a few Jinchurikis. He was extremely rich and everyone knew he was a man you shouldn´t cross. His family is known to have extreme chakra resources and he was the world's most famous user of fire. He married another feudal lord's daughter twenty years ago and there were rumours that she was as ruthless as him, leading an undercover crime syndicate, but of course nobody ever investigated this rumour.

"Akita Hoshi-Santé? I never knew Sentoki had a daughter", Sakura asked.

"That´s because there is not as much known about her. Apparently her parents vowed to give her the best training she can get, so she visits certain places or villages to get trained by experts and that´s also why she´s coming here. Naruto she wants to learn the Rasengan. It was long planned that she would get thought by Jiraija Sensei, but after his tragic death I informed Hoshi-Santé that teaching his daughter the Rasengan wouldn´t be possible. He insisted that his daughter gets taught it though. He asked if anyone else could perform the Rasengan and I told him you could, Naruto".

Naruto looked really puzzled, as if he couldn´t comprehend properly what Sensei just told him.

"I. I, Naruto Uzumaki should teach the daughter of one of the most feared and powerful man?"

"Yes that´s exactly what I just said Naruto. He heard of your bravery in your fight against Pain and also of your heritage. Son of a Hokage and student of one of the legendary Sanin. He said you would be perfect to teach his daughter. (Pause) I see your still a little bit confused, so I´m going to let you alone with your thoughts, but just so you know, this isn´t a voluntarily job. Akita Hoshi-Santé will arrive tomorrow at six pm and she will also attend Taito Kaze, which is a great honour for us.

After this short speech Sakura dragged Naruto out of Kakashis office.

"I hope you understood what Kakashi Sensei said. I mean you already once taught it to Konohamaru. Are you alright?" She now asked, looking a little bit worried.

Naruto quickly collected himself again.

"Yep everything's alright. I just think it's a bore that I have to teach some girl the Rasengan. I mean I have so many better things to do." He folded his hands angrily and looked on the ground.

"Naruto you stupid…."

Sakura calmed down immediately and sighed.

"Good night Naruto"

And she left.

The next day

At point six pm Naruto was standing in Kakashi´s office. Waiting.

"I can´t believe it. How rude can a person be? I stood up at 5:55 for this stupid girl."

He went on and on, jumping up and down like a monkey.

They were only ten minutes late, but the still sleepy, cranky Naruto acted like he waited for two months already.

Kakashi just sighed, watching the clock.

A few minutes later a strong knock came from the door and without waiting for an invitation several men entered, dressed completely in black uniforms with a golden flame emblem on their chest area.

All ten men formed a sort of formation caging a smaller person in there middle, but Naruto couldn´t catch a glimpse of her. The men just stood too close to one another.

Kakashi stood up: "It´s a great honour to welcome the daughter and heir of the Hoshi-Santé clan. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I´m the Hokage of this village."

Naruto looked a little bit disturbed at Kakashi.

"Is that girl really that big of a deal? Sensei is totally kissing her butt right now", he thought.

"Thank you Kakashi. It´s a pleasure. I send you the kindest wishes from my father, who is really grateful for what you´ve done and will surely never forget it."

Akita Hoshi-Santé spoke like someone with power and she had it to. She purposely addressed him with his first name and not with his Hokage title to further manifest her position of power. A trick her father taught her with four. Treat people with respect, but always show them where they stand. If you present yourself as equal or less to them they will immediately start to have a power over you and "Aki my sweet child, don´t forget that you are the person that holds the power."

"Is this the young man, who will train me?" she asked.

"Yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked suspiciously at the girl or better said the mass of men in sunglasses standing around her.

"Well, well I certainly heard a lot about you Naruto Uzumaki. I heard you are a great ninja. They said you were destined to be one of the greatest."

Naruto blushed a little bit, but he still didn´t trust that girl. She talked like a lady, but according to Sakura she was approximately fifteen.

"Thank you Miss, but I will need to see you if I should teach you."

Kakashi looked at Naruto as if he wanted to kill him for that comment.

But instead of angriness she laughed. Not one of these lady laughs or a cute giggle, no. She laughed as if that was the funniest thing she heard.

"I like you Naruto. In my entire journey no one ever said such a thing to me."

He heard a snap and the men parted, giving room to an exotic looking girl.

Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with several strands framing her face and two long golden needles placed in them. Her dress was beautiful in red and gold colours. It was sleeveless with a typical asian neckholder and really long.

Naruto didn´t know what he expected from her. Maybe a fearless, bulky warrior, but she not only talked like a lady, but looked like one too. Her face was round, with a small nose and full lips. Her eyes were golden and enhanced with black liner ad a golden shadow.

"It´s nice to meet you fox boy. I am Akita Hoshi-Santé your new student. Then she did something totally random and bowed down in respect.


End file.
